


Your skin on mine

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: It’s overwhelming, all of his focus is on them, on the man underneath him. On his strong arms wrapped around him, fingers digging into pliant flesh. On the way Max’s cock feels inside of him, stretching him open and dragging against his walls as he pulls himself back up from Max’s lap.





	Your skin on mine

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do after watching Lando's 24 hours of Spa stream for the whole day? Apparently write Max/Charles smut instead of finishing the Max/Lando smut I've been working on for like over a month now 😅
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this random smut fic that popped into my head, inspired by this drawing I saw on my dash from one of my other otps, please give the artist some love as well [awesome art!](https://illgetmerope.tumblr.com/post/186447432616/a-backlit-moment-in-the-morning-sun)

They’re wrapped up in each other, the duvet bunched up around them as Charles slowly moves himself over Max. Their bodies are sliding against each other with sweat, they’re so close, Max’s arms wrapped around his waist pulling him in as close as possible, his own fingers buried into Max’s sweaty hair. 

It’s overwhelming, all of his focus is on them, on the man underneath him. On his strong arms wrapped around him, fingers digging into pliant flesh. On the way Max’s cock feels inside of him, stretching him open and dragging against his walls as he pulls himself back up from Max’s lap. 

He feels wet puffs of air fall against his chest, where Max has pressed his face, his tongue flicking out to lap up the sweat, making his mouth fall open into a moan where he’s got it pressed into Max’s drenched hair. It’s too hot, the Monegasque evening breeze coming through the open balcony doors not nearly enough to cool their heated bodies down. 

“C’est si bon,” he breathes out softly, another gasp falling from his lips as he lets himself slide back down over Max, hitting his prostate just right. He shivers against the feeling, the grip of his fingers on Max’s hair tightening, a soft hiss sneaking through Max’s clenched teeth. 

One of Max’s hands falls to his ass, his grip tight on his cheek as he helps Charles push himself back up, his legs starting to strain and shake underneath him as he does so. He’s so close, they’ve been at it for at least an hour now, his pleasure slowly building inside his body until now, now when he feels ready to bursts open. 

Lazy foreplay had turned into lazy sex. He can still feel where Max’s lips had first pressed into the skin of his collarbone, the bruise there dark and purple now. The way he’d kissed his way down his spine, licking over and nipping at his skin until it felt like his back was on fire, his tongue dipping in between his asscheeks to work him open. How he’d flipped him over with his strong hands and had pulled him into his lap, worshipping him with his mouth as Charles had sunk down over him. 

His mind is lost in the pleasure from an hour, minutes, seconds ago, as wave after wave of pleasure runs through his body at the same time, overwhelming all of his senses. His muscles are aching, screaming for him to stop as he lets himself fall back down again, his fingers start to tingle and the smell of sweat is pungent in his nostrils as he breathes in through his nose harshly, his face still pressed into Max’s hair. 

“Close,” he feels Max breathe out, his lips moving against Charles’ chest. Max’s nose drags over one of his nipples, before his tongue drags over it slow and wet, making him moan out at the feeling. 

“Yeah,” he answers, even though Max hadn’t been asking him a question. He can feel his own orgasm on the tip of his tongue, the tingling of his fingers making him itch as he pulls himself up once more. Max pulls back slightly, blinking away the sweat from his eyes as he looks up at Charles, his pupils blown and soft grunts falling from his open mouth as their eyes meet. Fingers wrap around Charles’ cock then, the slide easy from the pool of pre-cum already there. 

It barely takes more than three strokes, Max’s grip firm, his hand rubbing over the head on each stroke, just how he likes it. His mouth falls open against the top of Max’s head, fingers clenching around the blonde strands at the back of his head once more as his orgams wrecks through his body. Drops of pearly white mark their chests, his tired legs trying desperately to keep moving, dragging the last bits of pleasure out until they give in, his body sinking down against Max heavily. He feels Max’s hip trying to buck up under his weight as he chases his own release. He clenches down around him tightly, delighting in the hissed curse that falls from Max’s lips before his movements still, his cock pulsing inside of him. 

His unclenches his fingers from Max’s hair, the tips of them feeling numb now, and wraps them around Max’s cheeks instead, pulling the other man’s lips towards his own. They kiss just as lazily as they’ve been doing everything all night, their tongues dragging against each other as their lips smack softly. 

As he pulls away from the kiss he looks down at the blissful expression on Max’s face, his eyes closed and a pleased little smile tugging on his lips. He presses in once more, just a quick peck against those red raw lips, and then he tries to untangle himself from the other man. Max lets out a displeased sound as he feels Charles trying to move away, his arms wrapping around his waist again, pulling him back close. “Stay.”

He sighs softly, runs his fingers through Max’s sweat soaked hair and knows that there’s an equally blissed out expression on his own face as he lets Max pull him back in, as he lets Max pulls him back down with him when he lays back down against the ruined bed. His legs are squashed underneath him awkwardly like this and he can feel Max’s cock going soft inside of him, threatening to slip out, but right now he doesn’t care. Right now he lets himself bask in this feeling, this feeling of absolute bliss. 

He feels Max’s lips move against his neck, a mumbled  _ je t’aime _ being pressed against his skin and he can’t help but smile as he buries his face into Max’s own neck and whispers back  _ ik hou van jou.  _

**Author's Note:**

> C’est si bon = it feels so good (Thanks Anna for the translation)  
> Je t’aime = I love you (in French)  
> Ik hou van jou = I love you (in Dutch)
> 
> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can now find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens!](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
